Problem: Tiffany is a gardener. She plants $10$ rows of tulips in a garden. Each row has the same number of tulips. She plants a total of $70$ tulips in the garden. How many tulips did Tiffany plant in each row?
Answer: The number of tulips that Tiffany planted in each row is the total number of tulips that she planted divided by the number of rows. The result, called the quotient, is $70\text{ tulips} \div 10\text{ rows of tulips}$ $70\text{ tulips} \div 10\text{ rows of tulips} = 7\text{ tulips per row}$